oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Kakeru Tobe
Kakeru Tobe is a student of class 2F. He is the first person to address Hachiman wrongly as Hikitani,which results in his clique members to call him the same. Appearance Tobe has brown-dyed long hair.and usually seen in school uniform Personality Hayama describes him as the best at getting everyone energized. who always gets involved at the school festival and the sports festival. A nice guy. But according to Yukino ,he is an easily excited person whose only talent is making noise He is truly excited in all things he perform.As mentioned by himself,He tries to be popular. He also shows sign of jealousy over things which others achieve and he couldn't. Abilities He, along with Yumiko and Hayato, is a very good actor. In order to teach the girls who are mean towards Rumi, Hachiman asked him along with the latter two to act as bullies that threaten to beat them up. He put up a very convincing act with a frighteningly demented expression on his face, successfully reduces several of the girls on a verge of tears. He despises doing it, as he recalls Hachiman's misdeed to his friends at the end of the cultural festival. History Kakeru is a member of Hayato's clique. He is one of the member of football club. He is always seen with Hayama, and very proud of that fact. He is one of the victim of a false chain message depicting him as a delinquent from Inage that hangs out at the arcade just to fight with the students of Nishi High. He has feelings for Hina which is revealed in Chiba Village summer camp in discussion of who likes which girls in boys room. He was against Hachiman's plan in Rumi's case but went with it anyway after Hayama's reluctant agreement. Tobe is the only guy in class who supported Hina's script for the cultural festival. After the cultural festival, the news of Hachiman giving severe tongue lashing towards Sagami spread throughout the school. He, like most of the school, feels Hachiman is extremely terrible and mean. He is later seen telling his friends what he thinks of Hachiman, and the latter's terrible misdeeds at Chiba summer camp. However, it soon blows over and he jokingly refer Hachiman as Nanitani-kun (Somethingtani) afterwards. During the school excursion, he intends to confess to Hina, and therefore requested help from the service club. At first he refused to say his request in-front of Hachiman whom he considered zero reliable.but after the cold shoulders of Yukino and Hayama's persuasion, he explained to the club, his idea of confession and that he doesn't want to be rejected. Hachiman considering the status of the group and others opinion of Tobe, asked him to give up,by giving his own life examples.but Hachiman was outnumber by the entire group. During the field trip with the suggestion of Yui,Both Hachiman and Saika was included in their groups.Thus forming the same pattern as Chiba village camp with inclusion Saki .Hachiman and Yui give their contribution of help to Tobe's request to certain extent However,after the conversation with Miura and Hayama separately. Hachiman was able understands Hina's personal request to Hachiman in the club , that her current stance to not be in a relationship, Hachiman thinks that what's broken can't be mend and thus confessed to Hina ahead of Kakeru. Hina's rejection of Hachiman successfully stopped Kakeru from confessing to Hina and thus maintained the status quo. Hachiman act fulfilled both Hina's request of stopping Tobe's confession and Tobe's request of not being rejected.The aftermath of this request cause a remarkable strain in the relationship of Service club members. Relationships He is friendly with every one and belongs to popular Hayama's clique and seems to be the best friend of Hayato Hayama He is also friends with Ōoka, and Yamato ,along with Yumiko Miura, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina, with whom he often hangs out Hina Ebina She is the girl whom Tobe harbored feelings for.It was later revealed in the light novel that Hina knows of Kakeru's feelings towards her .but does not want to engage in a relationship at the current time due to her lack of confidence, and thus requested help from Hachiman to help her maintain the status quo, which Hachiman succeeded in.But even though, Tobe isn't in the idea of giving up. Hachiman Hikigaya Tobe is the first person to mistakenly address him as Hikitani. It becomes an informal nickname, which results in his clique members to call Hachiman the same. After the Chiba Village summer camp and the cultural festival incident, Tobe feels Hachiman is seriously terrible, an opinion shared by most of the school. However, this soon blows over. Tobe came to understand Hachiman's kindness and care better, and it is likely that he soon understands Hachiman's true intention regarding Sagami. He trust Hachiman's toughness is due to indifference towards himself while Ooka and Yamato's encouragement for his confession is because they think it's fun. After the field trip Tobe casually talk to Hachiman in a friendly manner than before,even initiating the conversation.But he still believes Hachiman's name to be Hikitani. Isshiki Iroha Tobe is in the foot ball club which Isshiki manages.They are on good terms .Tobe often helps Isshiki in various matters like going shopping together for the club,arranging furniture in student council room and even helped her once to create situation for her confess to Hayama. Quotes “Ah, sorry, my bad! U-Umm… Hi? Hikitani-kun? Hikitani-kun, could you get that ball?” Tobe to Hachiman “Ah, ya see? Hikitani-kun’s seriously terrible, man! Somethin’ happened like that durin’ summer too!” Tobe describes hachiman to Hayama & his group Trivia *Tobe and Ebina 's individual request together marks the third social kamikaze or social suicide done by Hachiman,but it was hidden from everyone. * Tobe is the noisiest person in class 2F like Yukino said References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School